Tex Morgan Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Grat Danvers Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Live Lead for Ghost Town Gunnies! | Synopsis2 = Tex Morgan and Lobo are riding into the town of Tombstone to visit Tex's old friend Tim Dolan. Along the way they cross paths with three rough looking cowboys who rudely brush them off. Riding to the Dolan ranch they find his wife standing over his wounded body. She explains that three men shot her husband dead and stole his gold before fleeing. Tex orders Lobo to take Tim to a doctor while he tries to track down the three men that robbed Tim. He traces their back trail to a nearby ghost town and confronts them as they are hiding out in an old saloon. Tex then tells them that he is going to bring them to justice for shooting his friend. When the trio try to gun him down Tex ducks out of the way, shoots one of the men dead and beats the others into submission. After turning them to the authorities, Tex and Lobo return to the Dolan ranch and learn that Tim is expected to recover. When his wife offers to let them stay, Tex and Lobo decline and ride off into the sunset to find further adventure. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Three unnamed gunmen Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Not a Chance! | StoryTitle4 = Cold Deck Killers, Fill Your Hands! | Synopsis4 = At the Triple S Ranch, Jeff Travis tries to convince his step-father Bart that they should no longer give the local farmers water cheaply. When the old man refuses to go through with it, Jeff decides to take control of the ranch by force and build a dam to stop up the water anyway, much to Bart's dismay. Weeks later Tex Morgan is riding through the nearby town and finds a house on fire and sees the owner sprawled on the ground with his wife over him. The woman explains that the when the water was cut off, her husband went up to the Triple S Ranch to talk to Bart Travis and the ranch hands beat him and dropped him off here and lit their house on fire. Taking interest in the story Tex rides into town and learns that the who owns the ranch and decides to go up there and blow up the dam that has been put in place to stop the water from getting into the town. He rides up and sees the dam and when the ranch hands confront him Tex convinces them that he is looking for a job and they send him along up to the house. However when he is caught checking out the dam by one of the men, Tex beats him into submission. When Bart Travis approaches him, he explains that it is his step-son who is responsible not him and agrees to help Tex blow up the dam to get the water flowing again. With the aid of Bart, Tex manages to get TNT to blow up the dam. When the ranch hands try to shoot Tex he guns them down. He then confronts Jeff Travis and easily beats him in a fist fight. He then forces Jeff into town to face justice. When the locals want to lynch him, Tex convinces them to send Jeff into exile instead and he is thrown out of town. With the trouble over with, Tex remarks that he has to catch up on his sleep under a tree. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jeff Travis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Colt-Crazy Killers Ride On! | Synopsis5 = Tex Morgan and Lobo are riding through a forest when they come across an abandoned mining shack. When Lobo spots movement inside the occupant begins shooting that them. However, Tex and Lobo manage to approach the property and get the drop on the gunman. The shooter, Dusty Dugan, surrenders immediately thinking that they are going to lynch him for the murder the local marshal Ed Bentley. When they question him they learn that he was framed for killing the marshal by Blackie Manners a local rancher who owns most of the property in the area. They learn that Manners owns all the land but the Double Z Ranch which was owned by Ed, but now that he is dead the ownership is in between his daughter Nancy, whom Dusty is courting and her brother Jim. Ed's will states that he ranch would go to Nancy provided that she marries before the age of 22. Manners has been pressuring Jim to sell the ranch so that he can pay off his gambling debts and murdered Ed and framed Dusty in the hopes of making it so that Jim ends up with the property. Believing Dusty's story, Tex and Lobo agree to help him clear his name. They ride into town and ask some men where they can find the Double Z Ranch, posing as cowpokes looking for work. When they are introduced to Jim Bentley for the job, he refuses to provide them with one. Tex refuses to let off easily and tells him that he will not turn away unless Nancy refuses to hire him as well. When Jim threatens him, Tex beats him and races off the rest of the way to the ranch. Arriving there he snoops around and peeps into a window watching as Manners and his men attempt to pressure Nancy into turning over the ranch to him. Tex bursts in with his guns drawn and easily bests Manners and his men and sends them packing. Alone with Nancy, Tex explains the situation and how he has come to help which she welcomes and informs him that Jim is really her step-brother. With Jim and Manner's men returning to the ranch. Tex and Nancy rush off to meet up with Dusty. However along the way, Nancy's horses tumbles and she is knocked out. Manners and his men catch up and there is gun fighting. Tex is hopelessly out numbered until Dusty and Lobo arrive to even things up and Manners and his men are gunned down including Jim. As Jim dies he admits that he killed Ed and with the danger over and Dusty cleared of murder Tex and Lobo ride off into the sunset once again. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackie Manners Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}